


It Came from Tumblr: Resident Evil

by Eternal_Phantom



Series: It Came From Tumblr [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: But it's in snippets so doing it as ICFT incase i think of more, Right now I only have one story for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Phantom/pseuds/Eternal_Phantom
Summary: Ficbits and loose chapters from my tumblr focusing on Resident Evil/Biohazard
Series: It Came From Tumblr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924756





	1. ReDmc (working title) (It is a crossover, but it's not meant to be apparent with what yet)

He could only hope the wave of adrenaline he’d been on lasted. Ever since the convenience store he was riding almost high on it, feeling much more alert and aware than he had any right to be. It also helped him get Claire inside the comparative safety of the station, him breaking through the old lock on the fence. But adrenaline was a short term fix. Sooner or later he was going to crash and if it didn’t happen where he was absolutely safe, he’d be in big trouble.

“Is it strange that this feels almost worse?” Claire asked. The Station and the streets outside had been filled with dangers, the lack of ready ones didn’t feel safe so much as though the threat was hidden. Her gun was holstered, as she didn’t want to accidentally shoot Leon in front of her. Instead she clutched the heavy scepter they’d gotten off that weird statue. It was more than capable of crushing a zombies skull if she hit hard enough with it. (And maybe the exposed brain of those creatures David’s note called ‘Lickers’, but she’d rather not have to test that.)

“I’d just as soon not press our luck,” Leon agreed. They moved forward quietly until the path was blocked by a collapsed bookcase in front of what looked like a control room. Leon unslung his shotgun and handed it to Claire. If there was something on the other side they might need more stopping power than their handguns, but Claire’s grenade launcher was too likely to catch him in the blast.

Claire took it and aimed it at the slight gap between the bookshelf and the door. Leon grabbed the shelf and carefully began pushing it back. 

“Get back,” Claire barked as she saw something small and fast run behind where the bookshelf was blocking.

Leon fell back and brought up his pistol while Claire dropped on one knee, to better see what was behind the bookcase.

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn’t a small girl huddling in fear behind some boxes. She lowered the gun and spoke in a soothing tone. “It’s okay, we won’t hurt you. I’m Claire and this is Leon.” She motioned for him to put down the gun. “Do you need help?”

The small girl mumbled something.  
  


“I’m sorry, I couldn’t understand that.”

“ _You_ need help.” It was obvious she was struggling to stay calm enough to enunciate properly.

She and Leon shared a confused look. “Why?” he asked confused.

“Because he’s right behind you.” The girl pointed, before ducking back behind the boxes.

They turned, Leon raising his sidearm and Claire grabbing the shotgun, but both of them were shocked at what they saw.

He looked like a normal man, at least from the left side. He was gasping in pain at his right, which had become a massive growth of muscles and sinew, with his right arm being bigger than the entire remaining portion of his body. The most jarring and horrifying note, though was in his right shoulder was a gigantic orange eye, bigger than his head, rapidly blinking and twitching.

It took a moment longer than it should for the two to snap out of their horror and in that time the creature had grabbed Leon and began pounding him against the metal walkway. Claire fired into it’s back, trying to get it to back off. All it seemed to do, though, was cause it to mutate further, his mass getting larger as spikes of bone protruding from his shoulder.

One last pound was too much for the metal walkway and it gave, Claire tried to hold on and slow her fall as much as possible, but ended up tumbling off and landing hard on the floor below. She kept a death grip on the shotgun and as soon as she could, brought it to bare on then monster. Her heart sunk as she saw it had landed on top of Leon. He had been the only real help she’d had in the nightmare, and even if by some miracle he’d survived a pounding to his chest strong enough to crush metal, the giant monster landing on aforementioned chest was the final nail in the coffin. She drew a bead, intent on saving herself and avenging her friend when the monster was knocked backwards and into the machinery. The flare of hope she had felt seeing Leon rise quickly sputtered, as she realized things had just gone from bad to worse.

~

When Leon hit the floor he felt something inside him snap (thankfully not his spine). If he thought he was on an adrenaline high before, that was nothing to what he was feeling now. He kicked the monster off with all his strength, kipping up onto his feet in the same motion. He raised Matilda and emptied it’s clip directly into the giant swollen eye on its shoulder. The gun seemed to fire more slowly than usual and while it did give him time to more accurately aim, he couldn’t afford anything that would slow him down. 

He dropped his gun and pulled out Marvin’s knife. The Monster tried to swing an iron bar at him, but Leon grabbed it, wrenching it from the monsters grasp and flinging it aside. He dug the knife into the Monster’s throat, causing it to stagger back.

The thing decided enough was enough, and vaulted over the railing to the depths below. Leon watched him fall, but felt the fatigue he’d been dreading settling in. “Claire are you okay?” He turned back towards her. She seemed pale and shaky, but there was no sign of blood or injury.

“I’m good.” She answered, a quaver in her voice.

“And the kid?”  
  


Claire glanced up. “She didn’t fall down with us.”

“Thank goodness.” Leon slumped against one of the large machines. Dark spots were already invading his vision. He tried to rub his eyes, but stopped short when he saw his hands. His skin color was wrong, an unatural paleness replacing it’s normal tone. The second thing he noticed was that he no longer had fingernails, his fingers instead ending in a tapered claw.

His eyes rose to meet Claire’s and was hit with the realization that she had been scared of him, not the monster, as the darkness covered his vision and Leon lost consciousness.


	2. ReDmc Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Language

“I’LL GET YOU YOU FUCKER”

Leon’s head shot up as Claire’s scream of rage brought him out of the funk he was in. At the time he’d felt staying where’d he’d fallen in his battle with the mismatched man was the best thing he could have done. It was obvious he’d been infected by whatever had turned the rest of Raccoon City into monsters, so isolating himself was all he could do.

Now he could kick himself. He had time. How much, he didn’t know, but he was nowhere near the shape Marvin was in. He could have helped more. 

Now he could only hope Claire and the girl hadn’t paid the price. Leon stood up, dusting his hands on his pants, and looked at the walkway. Normally there would be no way for him to escape, but the crumpled machinery he’d hit in his frustration showed that ‘normal’ didn’t quite apply to him anymore.

He took a few steps back, then ran forward, jumping. He didn’t know if he could jump any higher, but it was worth a try.

And successful, as he overshot the ladder he was reaching for and skidded to a stop on the metal walkway above.

“Holy crap.” Leon whispered breathlessly, his heart pounding in his chest. He…he really had no idea what he was capable of, did he? But this wasn’t the time to dwell on that, he had to get to the girls!  
  


He followed the path only to end up in what looked like a parking garage. If the amount of patrol cars were anything to go by, it was still in the police station.

Tentatively Leon moved forward, trying to find some hint as to what had happened. Near the front he found a cut zip tie, the kind some precincts were starting to use to replace standard cuffs. Around it were splatters of blood, fresh enough that it hadn’t started to congeal. Much fresher than what had been dripping off the zombies.

Was it Claire’s? The girl’s? They had been attacked by someone human. Unbidden, Leon’s mind brought up the diary he’d found in the room with the bomb. Someone in the RPD, a higher up, who’d chosen to torture and kill cops. Was that who’d found them?

It was a reflex, pure and simple. His right hand snapped up and smashed something coming up behind him. There was the sickening sound of bones crunching and flesh squishing. He jumped to his feet and saw a partially decomposed doberman behind him.

There were two shots and two more of the zombie dogs fell over dead. A woman in a trenchcoat lowered her gun. “Nice backhand.” She pulled an ID out, “Ada Wong, FBI.”

Leon felt a slight bit of relief. The feds were here. “What’s going on in this town?”

“Classified.” Ada answered shortly. “I’m surprised you survived this long, but you need to get out of here.”

Leon pushed down the feeling of bitterness. He hadn’t survived, he was just on borrowed time. “Have you seen a young woman my age with a small girl? We got separated.”

“They’re probably dead, worry about yourself.” Agent Wong turned around and walked through another door.

“They’re not dead.” Leon muttered. They couldn’t be. But as it stood, he had no way of knowing which way they’d gone.

All other things being the same, he got up and followed Agent Wong through the door. Until he got a lead on Claire or the kid, at least there was one more person he could try to keep alive.


End file.
